Petals of Forever
by xfearlessxforever2718x
Summary: The Lives of Jack and Rose as Children, what if they were to meet before Titanic was even thought of! Would it have a drastic effect on the future?
1. Small Little Lessons

**Hi There, I have been reading titanic fiction for quite a while now and have often wondered what it would be like to add my own fair to the Titanic Fanfiction family 3 So Enjoy :D**

**Petals of forever! A Titanic love Story!**

**Chapter 1/ Small Little Lessons**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Except for Delany. All Rights are owned by James Cameron.**

* * *

><p>Rose's smooth red bouncy curls blew in the soft spring air one morning as she daintily searched for the perfect lily. Young Rose had just turned six and her curiosity was growing stronger by the day. She loved every little thing life gave her and was very strong for her age. While most young girls her age were inside brushing their hair and admiring themselves, Rose was outside wearing old overalls and big yellow rubber boots. She like splashing in puddles and loved to get muddy, her hair that was recently brushed by her mother was now a tangled mess tied up in an elastic. She really did not like her life she was born into. Parties, mingling, food that takes hours to prepare for nothing, getting dress up to meet useless people for useless events, just a waste of time. She longed for adventure, being outside, wondering what life was like for others different from her. She hated being tied down to the same routine everyday and her fellows students at her boarding school her mother enrolled her in were stuck up and rude.<p>

She scanned the field that was a rainbow of orange and pink lilies and purple and bright red roses. She decided on a bright white rose and gently pulled it from the earth. She lifted the delicate flower up to her nose and smelled its fresh scent; It made her smile.

"Hello sweet Rose, I just thought to come over and see what you've been up to," said a young woman. Rose quickly turned around to find Delany, one of her mothers servants. Out of Rose's mothers servants and maids, Delany was Rose's favorite. She was the most down to earth and was very caring to others. Rose felt safe around Delany, and she was always learning new things from her, about life, love, an the world around them. Rose believed Delany to be her older sister figure and looked up to her as best as she could.

"Hi Delany, here I picked this for you, I hope you like it." smiled Rose, even though she was missing a few teeth.

"Why, thank you how nice, miss lady." Delany knelt down to Rose's eye level and inhale the scent of the flower. She then gave Rose a squeeze. "You know, this flower reminds me of something..."

Rose glanced back and forth between the flower and Delany, wondering what could compare the flower, to something that reminded Delany about it. "What?" asked a curious Rose.

"...Well, it's love, I'm in love with someone who is very special to me, and this flower reminds me of the love we so share. Unfortunately I have not yet told him of my love for him, but when I do I know we will spend forever together." Rose giggled at her response. Love, how could someone do such a thing? She thought.

"Really, you can choose who you can love?" questioned Rose.

"Why, yes. Why would you ask such a thing?"  
>Asked Delany.<p>

"Every time my mamma, brushes my hair, she always tells me that "I am a beautiful girl" and that, "I Deserve to be cared for in wealth." Young Rose said as she crossed her arms.

"Sweetie, sometime your parents want the best for you, and that can be good in a way, but when you look at the big picture, all that matters is that your happy with the person your going to spend forever with."

"But what happens if my mother chooses someone for me that I don't like?" Said Rose, frowning.

"Honey, I remember when I was around sixteen and my mother wanted me to marry someone, that I did not appreciate of. He only cared for himself and frankly he didn't want to get married at all. Fortunately he called off the wedding, but when I met him I was very upset at my mother for choosing him behind my back, but luckily god wanted more from me and he gave me Eric."

"But how will I know when I meet my, let's say my prince charming, I like prince charmings, their in my picture books."

"Rose darling, one day you'll meet someone very special. You'll fall head over heels for him and you'll be together forever. But in the mean time, I want you to be your own individual. I want you to follow your dreams and don't you let anyone stand in you way, you are strong and I want you to believe in yourself."

"Yes miss Delany, thank you!" smiled Rose wrapping her arms around her neck.

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner, Rose quietly sneaked into her secret fort in the attic of her mother four story house. The house was situated on a hill, close to downtown Philadelphia. The house had three indoor bathrooms and four bedrooms with manicured lawns, perfect for Rose's mother but for Rose she thought it was boring.<p>

Rose had found the hideout in minutes of entering the house, two years ago. Not even Delany knows about Rose's secret place. Rose crossed her legs and looked around the small space. She was happy to call it her place. A place for her drawings of flowers and animals. Notes and quotes from authors of her favorite books were hung on the walls. Collections of items, everything from thimbles to paintbrushes, anything that caught Roses attention in some way. Rose opened a rusted pencil case filled with a bunch of colored crayons. She picked up a pink crayon and wrote "I will find my prince someday!" and pinned it to the wall. She then headed to bed and dreamed of her faceless prince.

...


	2. Jack

**Petals of Forever!**  
><strong>Chapter 2Jack**

**Hi all, this is Chapter Two for the story, Petals of Forever. I wanted to also capture Jack innocences as a young child and give a change in status between him and Rose. xox Enjoy! Remember this was 1901 after all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from James Cameron's Titanic. Only Mrs. Sadie and Delany**

* * *

><p>Aiming at a log, with a sharp axe was a nine year old Jack Dawson. Jack grasps the two pieces firmly with his small hands once they were spit. Jack was a very mature boy for his age, forever helping his parents as best he good, cutting firewood, gathering water from the well and helping his mother with dinner. He always cared for people even when he hardly new them, Mrs. Sadie was one of them. She was the old widow who had no children for support and grew older by the day, on a piece of farmland that her late husband had purchased forty years earlier. Mrs. Sadie cared for Jack when his parents were out working during the weekend. Jack would listen intently to the stories she would tell him about farm life, family and love. Love was a strange word for Jack. Being an only child, he didn't have other sibling to be around and to love. He only had parents, which he loved very much but it wasn't the same. But when it came to the kids at his school, he didn't feel the need to love them, because they were, to him just friends.<p>

When Jack wasn't in school or helping his closest friends, he was out exploring. He loved adventure and it gave him a whole new meaning to what lay beyond Chippewa Falls. His biggest dream was to head out towards the horizon and to never look back. He dreamed to one day visit Europe. Aside from adventure, he love art and drawing things around him gave him a chance to see things in a different light.

Once he was finished cutting wood. He ran inside to his bedroom to grab a few things for his day ahead. His parents had already left for the day and it gave Jack, a chance to be alone. He liked being alone, but that was not to say he like the sense of family around too. His room was small, but Jack didn't care, it was his space. It had a window beside the bed, with a small nightstand, an old pocket watch laid on top of it. The pocket watch was given to Jack, when he was six. It belonged to his great great grandfather, and was passed on all the way to Jack, and hopefully would be given to one of Jack's children later on. The room was painted a light brown, it hardly had any furniture, except for a chest of drawers and a desk, but the room was full of artwork and it made Jack smile.

He locked the door to his house, placed the key in the breast-pocket of his jacket and ran down the path into the forest. He made his way up the valley to a small wooden house when Mrs. Sadie lived. The house was old but was perfect for Mrs. Sadie, it was very colorful with bright red roses and purple lavenders, it also had a rocking chair on the porch.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Sadie." Smiled Jack, he tipped his tweed hat like a gentleman.

"Why Jack Dawson, you make me smile and every time you come to see me, you grow up more and more." said Mrs. Sadie. The old woman stood up from her rocking chair to hug Jack. "So Jack, tell me how are you on this fine autumns day. Any new Artwork, meet any fine young ladies. I know it's a little early but you never know if a young lady will take your breath away, like the sweetness of a rose, you know."

"No, Ma'am not today, but I do have some artwork to show you, I've been saving for a portfolio to keep my drawings in, hopefully I have enough allowance money come winter to get it." Jack dug around in his coat pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "It's the Sunshine through the trees, I now it's not very good-"

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me your work ain't no good Mister. You are a wonderful artist and you can't be putting yourself down about it. Remember everyone sees the world differently, I want you Jack Dawson, to make an impression on the world. Live your dreams, be the person you;" Pointed Mrs. Sadie, "You, Mr. Dawson. Want to be. I know it may be hard now but if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish...Anything."

"You Think so, I'm just scared you know, what if something happens and I can't live my dreams?" asked a worried Jack. Jack was never worried, Mrs. Sadie saw that in him. But to see him so hipped up on worry.

"Jack, listen to me, they are always going to be worry and hardship but you need to look past it and move on, it might hurt so bad, but you're strong. I remember when my husband and I first got married, I was going to have a baby, but unfortunately the baby passed away before it was born. I never got to hold her in my arms. But I moved on; and me and my husband saw Paris and enjoyed each others company. I was happy."

"Really..." Said Jack. Mrs. Sadie Nodded. "Thank You, For everything."

"You are quite welcome. Oh, and take a Rose from the garden, it might remind you of this conversation, to never give up." Mrs. Sadie pointed to the yard full of blooming flowers.

Jack, gently stepped into the garden full of lavender and roses. He decided on a small red rose and inhaled it's sweet scent. He thanked Mrs. Sadie and ran down the dirt road into the forest, the rose clutched in his hand.

...


End file.
